Liam Draconys
Liam Draconys is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita. In Clouds of Judgment, he once served as a military soldier in Arreglaser's army following an incident involving a friend of his and is now a freelance airship pilot alongside his mechanic and co-pilot Zak Sterling. The two pilots soon find themselves plunged into a great peril involving an artifact which is said to hold tremendous power. Throughout the adventure, Liam overcomes his grief over the loss of those he lost in the military and focuses on taking out the Angels to make a better world for others. Appearance Liam has a tan complexion paired with a messy, short hair. The attire he wears for his default appearance is a dark-green short-sleeved shirt and dark jeans adorned with a grey belt and a dark blue half-skirt that hangs from it, a wedding ring, a pair of long brown boots and a sleek black hooded leather jacket with many sash buckles as well as a pair of aviator gloves. Like with the Sanford twins, Liam's Ex Mode has him surrounded with a windy Aura in shape of a knight that resembles his Deus Odin and equipped with the Apocalypse. Liam's first alternate attire leaves him in torn clothes as well as some armor on him, and is known as Lost Harbinger. He wears blue jeans that are torn on the legs, a plaid yellow and black flannel shirt with it's long sleeves rolled up to the elbows and also torn, dark gray socks, and brown leather boots. Black armored parts include pauldrons and greaves. This attire also leaves Liam with red eyes. Liam's second attire, Impassioned Soldier, has him in the uniform he wore during his days in the military. It partly resembles a male version of the Guardian Corps uniform in Final Fantasy XIII. Liam's DLC attire is a uniform worn by Viper pilots in the 1978 version of Battlestar Galactica, and therefore aptly named Captain Apollo. Story Battle ---- ---- Liam Draconys Storm Bringer – Excels in heavy melee and conjuring of thunder. ---- The name Storm Bringer says it all: Liam is equal in both long and close range attacks using many elements associated with lightning, as well as darkness and light. Many of his attacks are a nod to his Deus Odin and deal heavy damage and even his chainable HP attacks do a great deal of additional Brave damage. However, Liam's HP attacks require him to charge before attacking, leaving the opponent time to dodge and counterattack, and many of the attacks are also fairly easy to block or dodge. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks Assist Brave Attacks Assist HP Attacks EX Mode Liam's Ex Mode is Knight of Valhalla. While in EX Mode, Liam gains the abilities Regen in addition to these abilities: Odin's Pact grants Liam the ability to crush any guards with his attacks and Co-Piloting allows his Assist bar to always be full even when use. Liam's EX Burst is Ultima Zantetsuken. Equipment Liam's Weapons: Swords, daggers, greatswords, spears, axes, and guns. Liam's Armor: Shields, bangles, hats, helms, headbands, clothing, light armor, and chestplates. Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Traveling the Skies'' *''World Map Theme: Rider of the Storm'' *''Normal Battle: A Storm Cometh'' *''Boss Battle: Battle of the Chosen'' Poses Intro: Rests his axe on his shoulder as he approaches, then draws it out. Victory: Slams his axe to the ground and puts his foot on it as if resting. Defeat: Struggles to stand up again before falling onto his left knee, dropping his axe in the process. Quotes Attacks Encounter Quotes (Regular) Encounter Quotes (DLC) Trivia *Liam's quote when fighting Clair is based on the title for the Moody Blues song, "I Know You're Out There Somewhere". *Liam is so far the only character in the entire cast to wield an axe as his weapon of choice, and appears to be quite effective with it despite it's size. *One of Liam's encounter quotes references Gimli's taunt towards a warg in the 2002 film adaption of The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers; "Bring your pretty face to my axe!" *It is revealed in his official bio that he is a songwriter and a big fan for any (if not all) fantasy/sci-fi genre, hence the reason why he keeps most books of that genre as well as an acoustic guitar and sheets of music aboard the Starpollo. His intro quote against Cynthia at least reflects his taste for music. *Liam's intro quote when Bunny fights him references one of the planned CoJ plots in which he and the rest of the main party die before their world falls into ruin and find themselves resurrected thanks to their respective Deus. *Like Rain and Ike, Liam and Zak have special assist attacks that revolve around each other. This is because two of each playable OCs in Cloud of Judgment are created by the same author. In order to differentiate them, though, their attacks lean more towards more physical melee-based attacks. Category:Characters